


Chips, Scones, and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

by abnormal_ace



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, GAY!, Humor, I did it at 3 am don't judge, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, SnowBaz, Sorry it's really short, Sour Cherry Scones (Simon Snow), World of Mages (Simon Snow), i did a thing, sour cream and onion chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormal_ace/pseuds/abnormal_ace
Summary: Simon discovers chip crumbs scattered just about everywhere around their beds. The only person who even can come into the room is Baz, but he's being... well... Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Chips, Scones, and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I wrote this at an ungodly, and didn't really go over it again... Hope you enjoy this stupid little thing I wrote!

“BAZ,” Simon howled from where he was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“What?” Baz said, walking up the stairs, “what do you want?” Simon looked at Baz with a raised eyebrow. “What?” Baz said again, even more defensively. 

Simon sighed. “Baz you know what I’m talking about.” Simon’s arm itched, and he resisted the urge to scratch it, partly because it would interfere with his extremely intense interrogation.

“You can scratch yourself, Simon. You don’t look tough at all.”

“How did you know?” Simon asked surprisedly. He suddenly narrowed his eyes. “Do vampires have special mind-reading powers?” He asked nervously, thinking about all the times he had thought about Baz as a pink cat. Simon then thought more about how much he daydreamed about scones. If Baz really could read minds, that made him eviler because he saw how much Simon loved scones and then ate the LAST one. Yeah, Simon still wasn’t over that yet.

Baz rolled his eyes. “No Snow, vampires don’t have fancy mind-reading tricks. Wondering what would happen to you if we could?” Simon only saw that as more evidence that they did. “It’s pretty obvious you just scrunch up your nose whenever you get itchy and don’t want to move.”

He did? Simon tried to figure out if he did or not. “That’s not-” Simon shook his head out to shoo the confusion away “that’s not the point Baz. The point is that I keep stabbing my feet on… chip crumbs scattered around our bed?”

Baz, to his credit, managed to keep a straight face. Well, as straight as a walking gay disaster could be. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Baz said completely deadpan. “You must’ve eaten some and forgotten.”

“Baz,” Simon said, “if I jumped up and down on a bag of chips and then scattered them around, it would be the equivalent of what’s currently on, under, and around our bed. Don’t deny it Baz, I know it’s you. Who else would it be?”

Baz shrugged sulkily. “I don’t know. Numpties?”

“Haha, Baz. Very funny,” Simon said. “There’s no denying it.”

“I’m doing it right now Snow, so be quiet.” Baz huffed, stomping back out of the room.

Simon rolled his eyes at Baz’s retreating form. “Sure Baz, sure. You better clean this up,” he muttered. Sighing, he resigned himself to cleaning up the crumbs later in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any prompts you'd like to be written, feel free to message me! I have a crap ton of motivation and zero ideas. None. Nada. Zip.
> 
> Oh! And if you're looking for a beta... *waves arms up and down frantically*  
> That sounded a bit desperate. As I said, I just don't really have any ideas myself. I'd love to help out others though, so that's that. I know I'm a pretty small writer, haven't posted many works on here. But hey! Why not?


End file.
